The Way Light Brightens
by Yardat sama
Summary: This story is told after happenings of Kari and Tai getting shot in the story ' Light Doesn't Always Fade' and the ending of that story.


Yardat Sama Here

Yardat Sama Here!Well I see a couple of you folks liked my last fic, and wanted me to write something that happened in between or after the fic, ' Light Doesn't Always Fade,' well I decided that I shall do another fic that deals in between the Kari's "death" and her and Matt's child.Don't expect this to be long. Well enough of my blabber I'll just write now. Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I no own Digimon!

The Way Light Brightens 

" I sentence you Ryan Hashiba to life in prison without the chance for parole. I look at you with the utmost disgust for what you did.Do you have anything to say for yourself?"The judge said glaring at Ryan.Ryan just smirked.

" No, just that I would do it again."Matt's eyes widened.

" You godamn son of a bitch!I should kill you!"He said ready to jump over the pews, but unfortunately the Security guards held him back and didn't bother to take him out of the court room.Ryan smirked at Matt, then left the courtroom.

" One of these days Ishida, I'll see you again!"Ryan yelled from within the hallway, Matt growled and did an about face and left the courtroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Hey Kari, hey Tai!"Matt said walking into the hospital room that Tai and Kari shared.

" Hi Matt!" They coursed and went back to talking, Matt went up to Kari and sat down next to her.She was still in the hospital because the stitches needed to heal still, and Tai was there because he was shot in the thigh and something was wrong with his leg, even after the doctors got the bullet out.Matt waited till they were finished talking and mentioned.

" Um you guys, I've got good news about the case against Ryan."Both of the Kamiyas stiffened and looked at him, " He was sentenced to life in prison with the chance for parole."Kari smiled and reached to hug Matt after he bent down to look at her face intently.

" That's good Matt!That damn bastard they should have given him the death penalty instead."Tai mention narrowing his eyes in the process after looking at Matt hug Kari.

" I wonder when I can get out of here?" Kari said holding Matt's hand, Matt smiled and it had nothing to do with what she mentioned.

" Well I spoke to a doctor before I came to see you and he said that both of you will be able to get out of here in two days after they take another evaluation and take another look at Tai's leg." 

" Alright!I've had enough of this crappy hospital food."Just then a nurse entered.

" Well it looks like young man that you're going to get another dose of the 'crappy hospital food.'" The nurse said smirking at Tai's astonished face while carrying two trays of Hospital Food.Kari and Matt laughed at Tai.

" Well it looks like old buddy that you're doomed."Matt said laughing, Tai glared at him, which just made Matt laugh harder.

" Shut up Matt!"That made Kari laugh harder.

" Sorry brother but its too funny."She said while laughing.

" Well I don't like it when it's at my expense."Tai said now glaring at the food that was placed in front of him, Kari looked at the food, shrugged and began to eat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_(Two Days Later)_

_ _

_ _

" Just let me walk by myself Matt I don't need you to hover around me while I'm walking, that's why they gave me walking rehabilitation in the hospital."Kari said matter-of-factly while looking at Matt in the eyes.Matt could see that she was beginning to get ticked off at him and he grinned.

" Well Kari I got special orders from the doctors saying that you still need help in some situations."

" Well did those situations include helping me walk?" 

" Well now that you mention it, it did."Kari whacked his arm.

" Liar, you are such a bad liar Matt, I bet Cody could even lie better than you"

" Well I recall that I had to lie to Jun Motomiya when you were eleven and stuck in the digiworld with andromon after you."Kari glared at him.

" Oh my the horror, having to lie to Jun and having to take her out when she said that she already knew you lying and that she wouldn't tell her parent s you were lying to her."Matt looked at her again.

" How did you know that?" Now it was Kari's turn to grin.

" I got a lot of information from Davis when he told me, when I saw Jun look at you with those starry eyes, and that puppy-dog-I'm-in-love-girl look."Matt raised his eyebrow at her.

" How do you know that look?"Kari coughed slightly and looked at him straight in the eyes.

" Because Davis always looked at me like that except wasn't called puppy-dog-I'm-in-love-girl look it was called the 'Puppy-dog-I'm-infatuated-with you- look', that's the guy's look, and the other name is for the girls." 

" Oh, thank you Miss Informative."Matt said while reaching the door.

" Your welcome Mister." Kari got out the keys and opened the door.

" When is Tai coming back?"

" I don't know, he said that he had to go over Sora's house." Kari looked at Matt and saw a brief look of pain flash across his eyes and disappear, " Matt what happened between you and Sora?"She asked while being deposited on the couch.Matt closed his eyes and sat down next to her.

" Well one hour before I found you in that alley way," This time it was Kari's turn to close her eyes in remembered pain, " I went over to Sora's house because she had called me and asked me to come over, well when I went over to her house, she didn't even let me in, she just said to me….

_(Flash Back)_

_ _

_ _

_" Matt I think we should talk."_

_ _

_" About what Sora, why can't we do this inside?" _

_ _

_" Matt I…I…I think that we should be seeing other people."_

_ _

_" WHAT!?Areyou on something!?"_

_ _

_" Matt I knew you react this way!" Sheyelled._

_ _

_" React what way?!"He yelled._

_ _

_" This way!Yelling at me!"_

_ _

_" Well what do expect me to do, just nod and walk away, like I didn't care about you!?"_

_ _

_" Matt please just leave."_

_ _

_" What did you say?"_

_ _

_" I said LEAVE!!!!!"With that Sora went in to the apartment and slammed the door shut, leaving a sad, angry, and crying Matt._

_ _

_ _

_(End Flash Back)_

_ _

_ _

" And after that I walked around the park and was headed home, then I found you."Kari hugged him, " But sometimes I'm glad that she broke up with me, or else I would still be in my house and you would probably still be laying in the alley or in somebody else's grasp."He said hugging her back.

" Well I need some exercise, you Matt are not gonna help me on this one," she said when Matt got off the couch and bent down to pick her up, " I just need to go to the kitchen Matt, I'm not gonna walk to the Tamachi district." Matt sighed and stood up.

Kari took hold of his arm for support and stood up on wobbly legs then took a step, after about four steps she finally got the hang of it again and walked rather stiffly to the kitchen and to the refrigerator.

" Kari what are you getting?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

" I'm just getting some soda Matt, do you want one?" 

" Sure, I'll take whatever you give me."

" Well you better be specific or else I'll give you this nutritional Soda that my Mom drinks."Matt blanched, he tasted Mrs. Kamiya's soda before and it tasted like soap mixed with carbonated water.

" What do you have?"

" We have Coke, Sprite, Pepsi, and that's it." She said looking at him over the refrigerator door.

" I'll take a Sprite.I get headaches if I drink too much caffeine."He said grabbing the sprite that was handed his way.

" Really?I didn't know that fact."Kari said closing the refrigerator door and leaning against it for support.Matt could tell she was getting tired and walked in front of her and held out his hand.

" Do you need help?" 

" No… I mean yes." She said taking hold of his hand then grabbed his shoulder for support,Matt helped her to the couch and let her sit down, then sat down next to her, " Thanks Matt."Then she lapsed back into silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_(Two Months Later)_

_ _

_ _

" Kari please."

" No."

" Please."

" I said no Matt, you can't beat the crap out of Tai, and my answer stands."

" Damn, I thought that I could persuade you."

" Well when I have a made up mind, I stick to it."

" Damn it was worth the try."He said walking next to her on the street.Matt looked at her again and grinned, he slowed down letting her walk a head a little then came up behind her and picked her up in his arms making her shriek and hit him on the head.

"Yamato Ishida!You let me down this instant!"She said glaring at him.

" Sorry to say Kari, but you just sounded like those girls that are kidnapped and put over a guys shoulder and say, ' put me down this instant,' while trying to get away from the guy." Matt said smirking at her.

" Evil Man."Was all Kari said, Matt carried her to her apartment.When they got to her door, Matt opened it and found Tai there.

"Well Matt, care to stop your flirting with my sister and let her down?"Matt blushed and then grinned.

" Aw, but Tai I liked her here so that I can have easy access to her mouth."Tai steamed and raised his fist to strike, " Easy Tai, don't wanna hit your sister now do you?"

" And what makes you think that I'll let you keep me in your arms Ishida?"Matt heard Kari's voice and cringed, he hated it when she used his last name, it usually meant that she was pissed off at him.He looked at her and sheepishly smiled.

Tai looked at the both of them in amazement, before Kari was never able to make Matt smile that he was the dog that hit too many times, or make him fumble for words and blush, so he wondered what happened, " I would let go Matt before she tries to throw you out the window."Matt looked at Tai and nodded, before Matt let her down Kari gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye as she stepped into her room.

" Alright Ishida what was that about?"Tai said gesturing outside for them to talk. When they got outside Tai leaned against the wall.

" It was nothing Tai," Matt thought; although he thought what it would be like if he kissed her for real.Tai saw a tint of red on the other young man's cheeks. 

" Yeah right Matt, before she would never be able to make you all nervous and fumble for words, are you dating my sister secretly?"Tai asked crossly coming off the wall to stand right in front of Matt.

" No Tai!" Matt said quickly.

" Am I supposed to believe that?"

" Yes…well no."

" See, you your self said that I shouldn't believe that.I want to know Matt, what made you change?" 

" Well it started after Kari got raped, I couldn't help but be attracted to her!I mean that after I kept on seeing her to see if she was Ok all the time, I got to know her more, I immediately liked her, but its same kind of story heard all over the place, you don't know if the girl likes you back."Tai raised his eyebrow.

" So now you like my sister." He said flatly.

" Yes Tai."

" Now I feel like throwing you out the window." 

" Please Tai don't, I don't want to her so soon after her incident."Matt said practically begging.

" I won't say anything to her Matt so get off the floor," Matt got up, " It's not too soon Matt, Kari practically loves you already!I mean you helped her out in her greatest need and plus you're always around her trying to protect her, I think you're a great guy for Kari to go out with."Matt looked at him with an unbelieving look, " Hey, you can't blame a guy for a change of heart."

" I just didn't think that you would like me wanting to go out with your sister."

" Well you're her confidant and I think she would most comfortable around you."Tai pointed out.

" When did you become observant?"

" When Davis tried to go out with Kari one year ago, and Kari came home steaming mad because Davis wouldn't leave her alone the whole day at school, she told me he was practically stalking her."

" Good thing Davis didn't stalking her or else he would be the one in jail."

" Yeah, but I don't think that Davis would trying to rape Kari, I think that he knows Kari means a lot to all of the digidestined, she has the crest of Light and without her, then all there would be is darkness, she holds the most responsibility, and you're the one that helped her not to be with be darkness, you're the one that helped her light shine brighter."

" You're becoming quite the speech person, you know that Tai."

" It helps speaking in speeches."

" Tai how do you think I'll ever have a chance with Kari?"

" You will Matt, I know you will.Life goes on Matt, Kari will get over what happened."

" I hope your right Tai, because Kari is helping me too," Tai looked at him strangely, " She's helping me get over the break up between Sora and me."

" Hey I'm sorry man, but I didn't go out with Sora when you where going out with her, after she broke up with you she called me and asked me if I could come over.I was about to walk out the door when you called me to tell me that Kari was in the hospital."

" I wasn't accusing you Tai, I was just saying that Kari is helping me get over it, and I can see that your helping Sora." 

" Yeah."

" Well I'm gonna go, Kari is probably asleep and I'll just see how she is." Matt said reaching for the door handle.When they got there Kari wasn't asleep she was at her desk staring at the wall, with Gatomon on her lap. 

" Hello Matt."

" Hey Kari, I'm hafta go."

" Matt could I talk to you?"

" Uh sure Kari."Matt sat on the bed next to her legs.

" Gatomon could you go outside for a moment?"

" Sure Kari."The little cat hopped off her lap and ran out the door closing it behind her. Kari took in a deep breath.

" Matt don't be angry, but I was in the kitchen and I heard you and Tai talking ad I overheard something that you said," Matt's face paled, '_She Heard!' _His mind was screaming, " Matt why didn't you say in the first place that you liked me?"Matt was practically sobbing inside his head.

'_ Why do I have to explain now?!' _His mind screamed at him, " Kari I…I…I didn't think that you accept me.I mean that why would you accept me, I'm the just the person who helped you out."

" That doesn't explain anything as to why I wouldn't accept you Matt.You're the one that helped sure, but I thought that _you _wouldn't accept_ **me.**_"Kari said biting her lip and trying not to cry.Matt just stared at her.

' _Oh God, did she say what I think she said?That I wouldn't like her… no love her!That's not right, and I'll make it right!' _Matt thought, " Kari I love you." Was all he said, Kari gasped and looked at him straight in the eye.

" Matt…I…I love you too."Kari said sobbing quietly, Matt's face hugged her and looked at her face.Kari look at him when she found out that he was crying too, " Matt why are you crying?"

" Because I love you so much." Matt hugged her tighter,Matt stopped hugging her and looked at her in the face, he lowered his face and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

( _Three Years Later_)

* Kari= Age 21

* Matt= Age 24

" Finally got Matt to commit eh Kari?" Mimi said looking at Kari through the mirror.All the other two girls were also in the room, Sora, and Yolei.

" We're not committed yet Mimi."

" So?I think he was too much of the ' I'll never settle down' type of guy, and now look, here you two are getting committed."

" Say married Mimi, it sounds like we're two criminals finally getting caught and getting _committed _to a prison."

" Fine then I'll say married."Mimi said putting the last bit of make up on. 

" And the second of us to get married, Sora how do like being married to my brother?"

" He can be lazy sometimes, but he likes to do whatever he can."She said smiling.

" How about you Yolei?"

" Well Koushiro did ask me," She said shyly showing them the ring that Koushiro gave her, " He asked me one month ago, I'm surprised that none of you guys noticed." 

" Well all three of us were making plans for Kari's wedding remember?"Sora said.

" That's right!I forgot."

" Kari are you in there!?" A voice asked from outside.

" Yes Dad!"

" Can I come in?"

" Sure Dad"When Mr. Kamiya came in, he smiled at the sight of Kari.

" You should've have seen Matt just a moment ago."He said sitting down next to Kari.

" And what did he do?"

" He was pacing the floor and sweating like he was in hell.Tai was laughing and the others were trying to calm Matt down after he tried to run out of the church saying that he had to go to the bathroom and that he'd be back tomorrow."The four girls burst into laughter, Kari was laughing the hardest.

" Oh poor Matt,"She said in between laughter, once she stopped laughing she turned and looked at her dad, " Thanks daddy for telling me."

" Any time,"Then he walked to the door then before he stepped out he mentioned, " Oh yeah Kari,the session starts in two minutes."With that Mr. Kamiya closed the door.Kari stood up and looked the other three.

" Well its time."

" So Kari tell me is this your first time( A/N: Think people, think) on the honeymoon?"Yolei asked smirking.

" Yolei if I wasn't in my dress right now I would kill you."

" So it's not the first time?"Sora asked eyes wide, Kari gulped and sighed at the same time.

" No its not the first time Ok, is that all interrogators?"Kari said looking like she was pissed off.

" Yeah if we don't hurry up we're gonna be late."Mimi said standing up and handing Kari her bouquet then hurrying Kari out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Do You Yamato Ishida take this woman Kari Kamiya to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold thru sickness and in death?" The priest said,Matt smiled.

" I do."

" And do you Kari Kamiya take this man Yamato Ishida to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold thru sickness and in death?"

" I do."

" By the authority invested in me by the country of Japan I now prononce you Mr. and Mrs. Ishida.You may now kiss the bride Mr. Ishida."Matt grinned.

" Yeah sure." Then Matt bent down and brushed his lips against hers.The audience erupted in clapping,all the digidestined's Digimon were there and plus a few more, continued by the families of the bride and groom.

" You will forget what happened three years ago Kari."Matt whispered into her ear.

" I already have Matt, I already have, so just put your arms around me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Kari do you want something to drink?"

" Matt could you please leave me alone.I don't need anything right now," Matt looked hurt, " Matt stop looking at me like that!" Matt continued looking at her with hurt look upon his face.Kari sighed got up from bed only to be pushed gently back.

" I made you breakfast." Kari looked at him dumbfounded.

" Matt you're getting too over protective." Matt grinned.

" Good because I want our child to healthy."

" What are we gonna name her?"

" How a bout the police officer's name that helped us four years ago."

" You mean Ayame?"

" Yeah, Ayame Ishida."

" Sounds nice, now let me eat."

" Sure."

FIN…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yardat Sama:Well I did it, what sort of happened in between the time of Kari's death and the time when Matt said, " Good because I want our child to be healthy."As the last line in ' Light doesn't always fade'Well Review Please!!Review!!!!! At the little box on the bottom.


End file.
